A New Godly Problem On Our Hands
by captain guava
Summary: Azalea was in foster care her whole life never new her parents or if she even had parents. But something strange happens, she finds her parents and moves to Camp Half-Blood. She and her best friends Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase go on an adventure to prove she's the right person.
1. Chapter 1

Azalea has been in foster care since birth. She was seven when she was finally adopted. She had two really nice parents named Sally and Rick Folio. They were mortal. Azalea was Immortal but didn't know it. Only when she turned sixteen would she know, because the spell would be released.

That was a week from now, well five days to be exact.

_**Azaleas' P.O.V**_

My parents were making sure everything went smoothly for my sweet sixteen. Then it hit me, literally. A wallet hit the back of my head pretty hard. I had forgotten to by a dress, and my mom threw her wallet at me.

"Azalea Leanne Folio were you even listening to me you need to go by a dress." My mom shouts from the backyard.

"KK. Be back in a few hours." I shout back while running to my Camo Green Jeep.

A few minutes later I arrive at the mall and go to my favorite store, Dress Dreams. I walk around for like half an hour until finally I find two dresses I like. One is a strapless white dress with a big black belt. After thinking about it I realize that its a bad idea to wear a white dress to an outdoor party. The other one is teel blue and only has one strap its highlow with a tan braided belt. I decided to wear white keds with it. I slip the soft fabric on over my head and study my appearance in the mirror. I have auburn colored hair that falls down to my waist and I have bright gold colored eyes that change color but only to fiery color like a welcoming fireplace.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep, and I have the most vivid dream ever.

_I'm at a beautiful palace in an amazing silk dress, when a man with blond hair and golden eyes like mine, then a nice young woman with welcoming eyes stands next to the man._

_"Hello Azalea my name is Apollo this is my wife Heista. You are an Immortal goddess our daughter the goddess of heroes, tranquility, maidenhood, Camp Half-Blood, and you have a beautiful singing voice."_

_"Whats Camp Half-Blood? What do you mean by I'm the goddess of it?"_

_"You will know soon enough." Heista says._

I then wake up with a start and get in my dress because guests will be arriving any minute now.

* * *

I go outside to find that no ones there so, I sit on the steps waiting. While waiting I start to hum a song.(Soldintino By: Paola Bennet look it up.)

"Hey Aza how you doin." My best friend **_Annabeth Chase _**says.

"Hey Annabeth. I'm doing great. The party's out back." I say

Then all at once everyone gets here they all head out back. We had been partying for about four hours when a high pitched scream comes out of nowhere and the party is thrown into mass chaos. They all run from the back of the yard out front and run down the road. Except for me, Annabeth, and her boyfriend Percy Jackson. I then see the most gruesome monster ever. It had long fangs and dilated eye's it was about four feet tall and six feet long, it look like a giant rabid dog.

"Percy its the chimera." Annabeth shouts

"Hate that thing." Percy mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Azalea has been in foster care since birth. She was seven when she was finally adopted. She had two really nice parents named Sally and Rick Folio. They were mortal. Azalea was Immortal but didn't know it. Only when she turned sixteen would she know, because the spell would be released.

That was a week from now, well five days to be exact.

_**Azaleas' P.O.V**_

My parents were making sure everything went smoothly for my sweet sixteen. Then it hit me, literally. A wallet hit the back of my head pretty hard. I had forgotten to by a dress, and my mom threw her wallet at me.

"Azalea Leanne Folio were you even listening to me you need to go by a dress." My mom shouts from the backyard.

"KK. Be back in a few hours." I shout back while running to my Camo Green Jeep.

A few minutes later I arrive at the mall and go to my favorite store, Dress Dreams. I walk around for like half an hour until finally I find two dresses I like. One is a strapless white dress with a big black belt. After thinking about it I realize that its a bad idea to wear a white dress to an outdoor party. The other one is teel blue and only has one strap its highlow with a tan braided belt. I decided to wear white keds with it. I slip the soft fabric on over my head and study my appearance in the mirror. I have auburn colored hair that falls down to my waist and I have bright gold colored eyes that change color but only to fiery color like a welcoming fireplace.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep, and I have the most vivid dream ever.

_I'm at a beautiful palace in an amazing silk dress, when a man with blond hair and golden eyes like mine, then a nice young woman with welcoming eyes stands next to the man._

_"Hello Azalea my name is Apollo this is my wife Heista. You are an Immortal goddess our daughter the goddess of heroes, tranquility, maidenhood, Camp Half-Blood, and you have a beautiful singing voice."_

_"Whats Camp Half-Blood? What do you mean by I'm the goddess of it?"_

_"You will know soon enough." Heista says._

I then wake up with a start and get in my dress because guests will be arriving any minute now.

* * *

I go outside to find that no ones there so, I sit on the steps waiting. While waiting I start to hum a song.(Soldintino By: Paola Bennet look it up.)

"Hey Aza how you doin." My best friend **_Annabeth Chase _**says.

"Hey Annabeth. I'm doing great. The party's out back." I say

Then all at once everyone gets here they all head out back. We had been partying for about four hours when a high pitched scream comes out of nowhere and the party is thrown into mass chaos. They all run from the back of the yard out front and run down the road. Except for me, Annabeth, and her boyfriend Percy Jackson. I then see the most gruesome monster ever. It had long fangs and dilated eye's it was about four feet tall and six feet long, it look like a giant rabid dog.

"Percy its the chimera." Annabeth shouts

"Hate that thing." Percy mutters.


End file.
